


Midnight Travels

by Soft_Kei



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Kei/pseuds/Soft_Kei
Summary: It’s just a story rewrite of one I made a year ago. The idea was really cute and I just wanted to do it again...





	Midnight Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, give me some criticism and maybe kudos ? It’s all up to you, anyways enjoy the story~ Also I apologize in advance for any mistakes it’s almost 1am when I’m doing all this...

“Out of everyone I thought would such a thing like this” she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts “you were to one to do it, at the same time as drawing me into it as well”. She crossed her arms over her chest, mouth only having a ghost of a pout on them. I smirked at her and countered smuggly “well  _ you  _ fell in love first”. Her mouth opened and her arms fell to her sides but she only huffed in response.  _ Got you _ I thought as I gently took her hand in mine. I lead the way as we ran.

Clouds crowded the midnight sky, stray rays of the moons light filtering through enough to guide our path. We ran through the forest, our footsteps muffled by the undergrowth, until we came to a slow halt at the tree line. Still leading the way, we walked in silence towards the school campus. A large track field held a place between the forest and the school buildings acting as a barrier, one we quickly discarded by walking through it.

She stopped suddenly, pulling on my hand. “We shouldn’t be doing this” she pleaded with me, her eyes alight with fear. I took a step closer to her, gently putting my hands on her arms and reassured “it’ll be alright, you have me and I won’t let anything happen to you”. The fear in her eyes died down a bit and she muttered “okay, I trust you”.

So I carefully took her hand again and lead her the rest of the way to the building. Only a few feet from the building I let her go and took off my bag, setting it lightly to the ground. Crouching down, I rummaged through whatever trash resides inside until I found what I was looking for. The familiar can and small  _ tink  _ it makes when you lift it,  _ spray paint. _ Shaking it up I grinned up at her, whatever fear she harbored disappeared within seconds, her face melting into a smile as well.

I reached back into the bag grabbing another can and passed it up to her. “You might want to cover your mouth” I grinned. She rolled her eyes at me but took the can “yeah, yeah thanks  _ dad _ ”. I clutched my chest in mock hurt letting out a small gasp “I’m your dad now?? No babe, or sweetheart, or even  _ love of my life??” _ . She laughed and gave me a small punch in the arm.

I stood up and dusted myself off,  _ time to get to work.  _ Stepping towards the wall I shook the can some more until I felt it was ready. Aiming it towards the wall, I grimaced as the smell hit my nose but kept to my work. In the corner of my eye I could see her painting as well, picking and discarding cans over and over again. I found myself smiling as I worked.

What seemed like years turned out only to be minutes long. I stepped back, her already having backed away only to sit and watch me. Before me sat a galaxy, it swirled with dark blues, red, greens, and even some hot pink. Stars littered all of it along with exploding nebulas. Although the focus was none of that, it was the bright emerald eyes that wandered over the field. The eyes pulled you in and would make your mind drift.

Tearing my eyes away from my own masterpiece, I took a look at hers. A small gasp left me, she painted a woman. The woman clutched a bright red heart to her chest. The heart drawing your eyes to it instantly. The woman she painted was dull in tone, the colours not as bright or as dominant as the heart. A dress hung from her frail frame, showing detail to her every part. It didn’t seem to quite fit her, her straps slipping off and it having bunches in awkward places. The closer you looked the more details you could see. Just how the woman’s face held a pained and saddened expression, like she’s seen heartbreak and death. Tears pooled her red puffing eyes, her lips gnawed and bloody. Her hair was a mess. It was knotted and tangled. In all the woman was absolutely terrifyingly beautiful.

I turned to her and the smile she gave me melted my heart. Stepping closer I wrapped her into my embrace, hair tickling my face as I breathed her in. “See? that was fun” I sighed into her hair. She only nodded and hugged me tighter. Giving her a small kiss on her head I stepped back to fish out my phone. I took some pictures knowing full well that I’ll come back anyways when the light is better. 

Around the corner came inaudible voices and echoing footsteps. We packed up as quickly and as quietly as we could, slinking back to the tree line. Once in the cover we turned back to see two people in what looked like… a heavy makeout session. “Alright then” she said, confusion dripping in her tone. Things started getting heated between the two strangers and we retreated back to the house, hand in hand.

— — —

Soft rays of light danced through the curtains catching the dust particles in the air. My eyes slowly opening and trying to adjust and focus. A weight was on my chest and I looked down to see her curled up on my side, head laying on my chest. She was laying on one of my arms so with my free one I gently caressed her cheek and bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at me with sleepy eyes. Her drunken smile danced her lips and I swear I fell in love with her all other again.

“Come on love, let’s go see our work” I hummed. She lazily nodded and slowly climbed off me, stretching. Following suite I sat up and dumped myself off the bed, landing on the ground with a loud  _ thump _ . I could hear her giggling as she disappeared into the bathroom to change. Getting up I grabbed some clothes and struggled into them. 

Once she came out of the bathroom, we retracted our steps from the night before but this time as a walking pace. Together we walked hand in hand, her hand soft and small in mine, it fit perfectly. We came to the end of the tree line and started across the track field, our pieces already somewhat visible. Soon we found ourselves gapping at what we’ve done.  _ They were even better in the sunlight. _


End file.
